


prioritizing

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied Manipulation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo spots Scott hovering outside their science classroom, smelling thickly of indecision and depression. He knows it’s good for him, knows how this will play out before he even greets Scott- but for a split second, he still imagines ripping out their terrible teacher’s throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	prioritizing

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/124132077710/this-is-all-raekencalls-fault-i-was-writing)

Theo spots Scott hovering outside their science classroom, smelling thickly of indecision and depression. He knows it’s good for him, knows how this will play out before he even greets Scott- but for a split second, he still imagines ripping out their terrible teacher’s throat.

“Scott! Dude, you’re gonna be late.”

Scott looks up, and fuck, his eyes are damp. “Yeah… I um, I’m not sure I’ll be staying in that class.”

“You missed one night’s reading, it happens. Besides, didn’t you do really well on the quiz?” Theo wants to add that he knows how important this is for him, but he’s not supposed to know that. He sighs, giving Scott’s shoulder a friendly pat. “You’re welcome to study with me, any time.”

Scott’s face brightens too much at that, and jesus hadn’t his friends and packmates offered the same? “You sure? It’ll probably get harder as the year goes on, and with everything else…”

“Your future matters Scott,” he says, hoping it’s vague enough. “And it can only help improve my own grade.”

The indecision in the air dissipates, and Scott nods, “Alright.”  
  


Making time for study sessions between working with the doctors and running surveillance on most of the McCall pack and extra studying so that he can answer  _any_  question Scott has, turns out to be a lot. It’s worth it though, more than when Scott relaxes after a worksheet, thanking him and saying he gets it now.

Scott doesn’t really need him there for studying help- he’s a hard worker and learns fairly quickly, connecting theoretical facts to the real world for memory. No, Scott needs him there because otherwise the rest of the world will take him away for the latest terror of the moment. Theo’s still trying to think of a nice way to say that there will be plenty more murders to check out, and really- Scott needs to prioritize himself- but instead he’s settled with going in Scott’s place and reporting back after all homework is complete.

He carefully doesn’t talk about joining Scott’s pack; he’s closer than he ever hoped for only a month into the school year, and he won’t mess it up now. Scott’s started to turn to him when he has problems, and Theo’s more than happy to help.

Most of Scott’s pack is happy with him, have noticed an uptick in their alpha. (Theo has more than a few dark thoughts about them, but he dares not think them around anyone. He won’t be caught on those emotions.) Stiles is the only one that doesn’t like him, and he doesn’t bother trying to change that. He’s more than willing to steal Scott from him- though really, stealing is a rich term.

One day after a messy lab, they’re all eating lunch outside and Scott rubs his temples.

Theo finishes off his sandwich in a bite, brushing the crumbs off his hands. “Head rub?”

“Dude,” Scott says, hope and excitement on his face. “Really? That’d be amazing, the fumes got to me worse than I thought.”

“For sure, my mom says I’m pretty good at them.”

Scott’s head is suddenly in his lap, and holy shit, that wasn’t what he expected, but he’s more than happy to go with it. Scott grins up at him, “Well if your mom says so.”

He starts with Scott’s temples, rubbing light circles. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices Lydia laying down. “Kira, last time things dissolved after I did you…”

Kira giggles, and goes to work on the banshee’s shoulders. Stiles glares at him, and Theo pretends to ignore it, reveling instead at the happy little breathy sounds Scott’s making. Stiles huffs, saying he’s off to the library, and Theo counts it as a win.

Scott’s eyes flutter open, and he realizes belatedly he must have felt the victory a little too strongly.

“One day, you two  _are_  going to get along,” Scott says, and Lydia snorts.

Rubbing the back of Scott’s neck with his thumbs, Theo answers, “I know. Once he’s cooled off a bit.”

“Mhmm,” Scott murmurs, arching his neck, “you’re really good at this.”

Theo bites back a flirty reply, knowing it’s too soon. But Scott’s eyes flash up, flickering red for a moment. The bell rings and Scott grins, “Next time, I’ll do you.”

Theo swallows, hoping he isn’t projecting half the lust he’s feeling, “You’re on.”

(And holy shit, he thinks as Scott sits up, Scott McCall’s head was in his  _lap_.)


End file.
